1. Field of the Invention
This invention related to an improvement of a holder for containing spare leads employed in a mechanical pencil, drawing instrument and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a holder for containing spare leads (hereinafter referred to simply as "spare lead holder") heretofore known has a simple and small cylindrical or the like shape. However there is such an inconvenience in this simple shape and construction of spare lead holder that when a user takes off a cap from its holder body and tilts the body in order to take out a desired number of leads (or a lead), undesired number of or all the spare leads which had been contained in the holder slides out therefrom.